


But you promised

by JayLeonis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stony - Freeform, mentioned miscarriage, mentioned mpreg, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeonis/pseuds/JayLeonis
Summary: 2035. Thanos was defeated 12 years ago. Tony survived the snap and settled down with Steve and their two children Abigail, 10, and Joseph, 5. Also Sam and Bucky got closer and started a family. But on their son Eli's 10th birthday, Sam and Bucky must complete a mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

1 month, 2 weeks and 5 days. That’s the time Sam and Bucky were already away from home. They were sent on an undercover mission destroying a human trafficking group in Hungary. They had planned on retiring from the superhero business and enjoy their free time with each other and their son Eli. The young boy was a spitting image of Sam from the structure of his hair, over his slim face and the gap between his front teeth, down to the shape of his feet. It was like you had taken Sam, copied him and turned the copy into a child. Eli was even almost as black as Sam. Just the boy’s bright blue eyes came from Bucky what made the former Hydra assassin even more proud than simply the fact he was a father for exactly 10 years now. And those weren’t by far no easy 10 years.

Just a days after Thanos was defeated, Sam asked Bucky out for the first time and proposed excatly one year later in the same restaurant. Not even a month later, Sam found out he was pregnant. Everything was perfect until little Eli was born.

The little boy was born with a terrible heart condition and needed to be in a coma for months until he could get a heart transplant. He recovered slowly and still had spend more time in hospitals and doctor’s offices than at home. Just as Eli started to spend most of his time at home and everything forms a routine, Sam lost his second child, again a son, after being attacked for being black. Sam seemed like he never really recovered from his son being murdered by some racist bastard. Four more years passed where Sam struggled a lot with depression and anxiety. Now they had to leave Eli with Steve, Tony and their two kids Abby and Joey. Abby and Eli were the closest friends just like Bucky and Steve were back when they were that age. The kids spend every day together and never seemed to have a fight that lasted longer then 10 minutes.

“Maybe they’ll marry when they grow up.”, Steve and Bucky always liked to joke about. But often this joke was followed by a: “I wouldn’t mind if they stay best friends just like us though.” That this would be that way, they all were sure.

“Daaaaddy!”, the five-year-old Joey complained: “Abby and Eli are mean to me!”

“What’s wrong, champ?”, Tony asked his son, picking him up in his arms.

“They don’t let me in the fort…”

“Really? That’s not fair. Let me talk to them.”

Tony entered the big playing room of his children where Abby and Eli set up a giant for with apparently every single blanket and pillow, they could find in the house.

“Permission to enter the fort?”, Tony asked kneeling down in front of the blanket that appeared to be used as an entrance.

“Permission denied!”, he could hear his daughter Abby grin from the inside followed by her and Eli giggling. 

“Abigail, just let your brother in. He feels left out.”

“No! He'll put away pillows and destroy everything!”

“I won’t! I won’t!”, Joey promised: “I'll just sit in the corner and play with my dinosaurs.”

“He can do that outside too.", Abby pouted: “I want to be alone in here with Eli!”

“Okay, Abby. You've got the choice. Either you let Joey in or we both just come in. And you know I'm way too tall to fit in there.”, Tony stated. He just heard whispers from the inside but couldn’t make out the words. Then Abby sticked her head out. Her blonde hair was all messed up by the static caused by the blankets.

“He can come in, but he has to do EVERYTHING we say. Or he’ll be banned from the fort and all the party games tomorrow.”, Abby set the rules. Joey happily pushed passed his sister and made himself comfortable inside the fort.

“I think he’s fine with that. But be nice to your brother. Have fun, kids.”, Tony smiled messing up his daughter’s hair even more before leaving the room again.

The next morning Steve pulled away the entrance blanket as the children all were sleeping inside the fort.

“Tony! Give me your phone. Abby and Joey are cuddling.”, he whispered to his husband standing by the door. Cuddling in their sleep was the most peaceful thing the siblings had done since Joey was born. Tony grinned and took a photo of his children.  
“I can’t believe we made this.”, Tony whispered with a smile on his face: “I don’t really want to say this, but you should probably wake up the birthday boy.”

Steve nodded and tapped Eli’s shoulder softly.

“Happy Birthday, Eli.”, he woke up his godson.

“Where are Dad and Paps? They promised to be here today.”, the now ten-year-old yawned.

“I bet they are coming later. Sam and Bucky wouldn’t ever miss your birthday.” Steve knew he was most likely lying to Eli as the mission Sam and Bucky were completing was indeed dangerous. But he was more than sure, they would still come home healthy. At least he hoped.

* * *

“Okay, so I try to deactivate the defense from down there and you try to find a way in from above.”, Bucky repeated the plan to his husband: “The quicker we are done here, the earlier we can go home and celebrate Eli’s birthday.”

“Can you believe he’s turning ten already? It feels like yesterday when we were in the hospital fearing for his life.”, Sam remembered.

“He’s a great boy. Just like his Dad.”

“And his Paps.”

“Let’s get this over with. I miss my little birdy.”, Bucky grinned.

“Hey, that’s my nickname, snowflake.”

“You are bird. He is birdy. You should listen more carefully, Wilson.”

“Don’t ‘Wilson’ me. Or-“

“Or what? Are you going to punish me?”

“Just wait till we’re home. Now, take care, honey.”

“You too, baby.”

They exchanged one last kiss before running into battle.

“SAM!!!!!” Bucky let out the most gut-wrenching scream as he watched his husband being hit by a cannon and drop from the sky like a stone.  
“SAM! Please… tell me you can hear me! Talk to me, Sammy!!”, the former assassin pleaded repeatedly while running to the spot where he assumed to find Sam, tears already running down his cheeks.

“Buck…”, he finally heard this beloved voice over his intercom.

“I’m on my way, Sammy. I’m almost there. Call for help. They’ll find you.”

“Too late…”

“It’s not too late. You’re gonna be fine.”

As Bucky finally found Sam, he wasn’t so sure any more about his last words. Sam’s suit was ripped into pieces, his blood formed pools on the ground all around him and there was a huge hole ripped in his stomach.

“Sammy…”, was all Bucky could say, as he dropped on his knees and pulled his husband in his arms. Sam looked up at him weakly.

“Buck… I…. love you… tell Eli….”

“Don’t leave me, Sammy. Please. I need you.”

* * *

“Hello. You’re speaking with Steve Stark-Rogers.”, he answered the phone.

“Hey, Steve. It’s Sharon.”, she told him: “You’re listed as Sam’s and Bucky’s emergency contact.”

“Yeah. Is anything alright? Can I talk to Bucky?” Steve became immediately panicked, fearing his best friends died on their son’s birthday.

“Only if you want to hear the most heartbreaking screams a human being could produce.”

This was all Steve needed to hear to know why his former neighbor was calling.

“So… is it Bucky or Sam? Please don’t tell me both…”

“It’s Sam. I’m sorry.”

Not knowing what to say or do, he hung up.

“What’s wrong?”, Tony asked who had just entered the room.

“Sam just died.”

“WHAT???”, they heard Eli’s voice from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a second chapter since everything that follows didn't really make a good one shot on it's own

A week passed that Eli and Bucky spend entirely with Steve and his family. Bucky couldn’t bear going home knowing Sam will never be with him again. He would never wake up next to Sam again, never hear is joyful laugh again, never spend whole night of hot love with him again. Never see him again. And it was all his fault. At least that was what Bucky told himself all the time. If he hadn’t demanded to complete this mission on that fateful day, even though they could’ve taken a few days off to celebrate Eli’s birthday properly, Sam would still be alive. That’s why he didn’t say a single word in a whole week. He had no facial expression and seemed just lifeless. When he was at the table having breakfast, lunch or dinner with Eli, Steve and the others, he would just stare down at his table, maybe taking a bite or two, if you were lucky. Otherwise Bucky spent most of the time in the guestroom he was sleeping in and cried. Eli, on the other hand, had taken it completely differently. 

* * *

  
“What’s wrong?”, Tony asked who had just entered the room.  
“Sam just died.”  
“WHAT???”, they heard Eli’s voice from the door.  
Steve sighed. That was not how he imagined telling his godson the terrible news.   
“Eli…”, he began, still not sure what to say: “I am so sorry.”  
Eli just stared back at him: “So… Dad’s gone?” Tears began rolling down the boy’s cheeks. Steve pulled his godson into a hug.   
“I’m afraid he is. I’m sorry.”  
“But I still have Paps, right?”  
“Of course. He’ll be here in a few hours. You can say goodbye to your Dad then too, if you want to.”   
“Uh-Huh…”, he just nodded falling quiet to silently cry for a few seconds. Steve just held him close showing him even if he’d lost his father, he was not alone. Eli calmed down again after some minutes, wiping his tears and snot away with the sleeve of his shirt before looking at Steve and Tony: “Can I... ehm… maybe get my presents now?”  
Tony as well as Steve were a bit surprised by that reaction but smiled at Eli.   
“Of course, you can have your presents now, buddy.”

  
The next day, the jet with Sharon, Bucky and Sam arrived at the compound where Steve was already waiting with Eli. The young boy stated specifically that he didn’t want Abby or Joey with him. Tony stayed at home watching his kids as Steve was the one closer to Bucky and Sam, so he had his chance to say goodbye as well. Sharon was the first one to leave the jet hugging first Eli and then Steve.   
“Before you go in there, I should warn you. Not about Sam, but I had sedate Bucky. He had one panic attack after another. He couldn’t breathy, he was complete dehydrated. It was the best to sedate him.”, she explained before going back into the jet followed by Eli and Steve.   
“Sam's in that room over there.”, Sharon explained. Steve looked down at Eli.   
“Do you wanna see your Dad alone or do you want me to join you?”, he wanted to know.   
“I wanna be alone with him.”, Eli murmured looking down to the floor before entering the room. 

Sam was lying on a steel table. His whole body, except for his head, was covert by a light blue paper blanket. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was just sleeping, regaining energy after the battle that left some cuts on his face. But Sam would never wake up again. The blood loss from his wounds and the impact from the fall injured him so much, he passed away in Bucky’s arms.   
“Bucky.”  
That has been Sam’s last word before he closed his eves forever.   
Eli moved closer slowly. Even though he understood what death meant, it was like he couldn’t really get into his head that his father was really dead. For Eli, it seemed like Sam would wake up again any minute now and just laugh away the fact that there was a real hole in his stomach. Just as he always did when he hurt himself while cooking or building new furniture.   
“Daddy…”, Eli sobbed grabbing his father’s arm through the blanket. “Please… wake up again… Paps and I need you at home.” The young boy sank down onto his knees. “You promised do be here for my birthday. You promised, Daddy…”

* * *

  
A week and a half after Sam’s death the whole team came together at Bucky’s house. Bucky himself couldn’t take entering his home so he stayed in the garden listening to everyone who came for the funeral service. Even though Sam didn’t want to be buried, they all came together to honour their friend. T’Challa was the first one to try and talk to Bucky.   
“I’m so sorry for loss. Sam was a good man.”, the king of Wakanda said to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bucky just nodded as his other shoulder was occupied by the hand of T’Challa’s son Osei. The 3-year-old boy was second in line for the throne of Wakanda, right after his just 9-minute older sister Imari who was currently hold by her mother Nakia.  
“That’s right, Osei. We care for people who are sad.”, T’Challa praised his son before walking away again knowing there was nothing he could say to make Bucky feel better. 

Eli was sitting on his jungle gym together with his friends. Right next to him was his best friend Abby, on this other side a 9 year old boy, Ray Banner, lied in his stomach. Across from them sat David and Daniel Hogan, the 11 year old twin sons of Happy and Pepper.   
“Mum and dad are getting divorced.”, Daniel mentioned trying to end the sad silence between the five children. But he only received more silence.  
Ray sat up straight hoping his next sentence would at least put a little smile on Eli's face: “Dad said, because Sam died fighting he came to Walhalla. That’s like a never ending party.”  
“Dad never liked parties.”, Eli replied looking down pushing around a stone. The silence came back. 

The only ones slightly happy were the youngest children. Joey was running around the garden looking for the other kids playing with him. The first one he found was 2 year old Victor Barton, Clints youngest and hopefully last son. The little boy was just standing behind a tree covering his eyes.   
“I found you, Victor!”, Joey announced.   
“I losed!”, Victor realized tears forming in his eyes. When she heard her brothers voice, Clints second youngest daughter Natasha jumped out of her hiding spot.   
“Don’t cry, Victor. See, we lost together.”, the 6 year old girl tried to cheer the little boy up. Now Joey only needed to find 4 year old Lillian Lang, daughter of Cassie Lang and therefore granddaughter of Scott. Lillian was conceived in a wild party night while Cassie was in College. Because she had to work a lot to care for herself as Scott already paid college for her, she had barely time for her daughter so Scott spend most time with the little girl. 

Tony watched his son playing as Peter walked up to him. Peter married MJ two years ago and they’d have their first child in 3 months.   
“Tony, this might be a bad situation but I’ve got a question.”, the now almost 30 year old Peter asked.   
“It’s okay. What’s bothering you, kiddo?”  
“I wanted to ask you if you’d like to be Ben's godfather.”, Peter smiled.   
“So you finally choose a name.”, Tony noticed.   
“Yeah. Benjamin Anthony Parker. He's named after the most important men in my life.”   
Tony’s face lit up instantly: “You named him after me."   
“And my uncle Ben. But yeah, you came to my mind first.”   
Tony hugged Peter tightly: “I'm so honoured, kiddo. I'd love to be Ben’s godfather.” 

* * *

  
“Sam wanted to die.”, Bucky finally said when he was having dinner with Eli, Steve and his family after all the guests had left. All eyes were on Bucky now.   
“What makes you say that?”, Steve asked shocked.   
“He told me. After we lost Andy, he told me at least once a month how he wanted to die and have him back.”  
“Sam would’ve never truly wanted to leave you and Eli. Sure, the loss of a child is hard but that was just his grief talking. He loved you two so much.”   
“Not enough to take a break on the mission to come home for my birthday.”, Eli added. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little 2 part fanfic. If you want to read more, I'm working on more one shots about single dad Bucky and Eli. So I'd be happy if you stay tuned. And maybe leave a comment here ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me


End file.
